


My one-shots [Final Fantasy VII]

by nxmorefear



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:46:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmorefear/pseuds/nxmorefear
Summary: One-shots compilation related to Final Fantasy VII and its characters. Prompts taken from Tumblr blogs.[Clack]





	My one-shots [Final Fantasy VII]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pequeños relatos [Final Fantasy VII]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12609788) by [nxmorefear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxmorefear/pseuds/nxmorefear). 



> In this one-shot, Cloud is 22 years old and Zack is 24. They are dating. Modern!AU.
> 
> Prompt taken from http://dolleye.tumblr.com/fluffgen
> 
> IMPORTANT: English isn't my native language, so I apologize if you find some mistakes. I hope you enjoy it!

That afternoon was so hot... Even when the sun stopped hitting the living room windows, Cloud suffered the symptoms of summer. Lying on the sofa, he struggled to fall asleep for only a moment in the company of the fan. He turned a little every five minutes so that warm air could reach every corner of his body. And that's how he wasted an hour of his life.

Suddenly, from his bedroom, his cell phone rang. Cloud grunted tiredly and stood up from the couch. Depending on who called him, he would pick up or not; Cloud didn't feel like talking. He saw Zack's name on the screen and thought about it for a couple of seconds. " _ I'm sure I'll regret this, but... _ " He sighed and slid his finger to accept the call.

"Hi, Cloud," he greeted pleasantly; Zack never expected Cloud's greeting. "Ready to spend the afternoon together?"

Cloud looked at the window with a scowl. "Afternoon? It's seven already..."

"The night then," Zack said quickly to move on to what mattered. "Do you want to go out for a walk?"

Cloud knew that he would end up proposing something like that and he had no desire to go out because Zack always brought a new friend and he hated being in contact with strangers.

"I prefer to stay home," he admitted with a little of shame.

"It doesn't matter. I will go to your house," Zack invited himself. "I'm taking some refreshments and snacks. Is your mother already at home?"

Cloud was silent while processing the information. "No, she's still traveling."

"All right! I'm there in half an hour," he said happily. "See ya!"

"Wait, Zack..."

But Zack had already hung up and eliminated any attempt to cancel the date. After several days without seeing each other, Cloud had to admit that he missed him; however, he didn't feel in the mood to meet him as he deserved. Anyway, he didn't dare to take away his illusion either. As Zack arrived, Cloud took a quick shower to remove the hot feeling. Then, when he dressed in a simple T-shirt and shorts, put the house in order and waited for Zack.

Zack could sometimes surprise with punctuality, like that time. He rang the doorbell several times, something he used to do so Cloud knew it was him. He didn’t bother to confirm it and opened the hallway door. In a few seconds Cloud heard Zack's footsteps in the hallway and left the apartment door open. He waited for him in the hall, but when Cloud noticed that Zack took longer than usual, he leaned out and saw him put something on his head.

“Zack, what are you doing?” Cloud’s voice made him wince with embarrassment and Zack turned his back on Cloud.

“Wait, wait! I want to show you something," he said nervously, gesturing with his hand to make Cloud return inside the house.

Cloud shrugged and went back inside. Soon after, Zack appeared with a funny smile and showing his ears off to Cloud. Yes, those cat ears that he had placed on the top of his head. Knowing him, surely they were the cheapest from the store.

“Well, what do you think, huh?” Cloud was impassive, serious, something that made Zack press his lips with concern.

An awkward silence formed between them and Cloud, after closing the house door, broke it with a sigh. “Why have you put that on?” He asked instead of confessing those cat ears made him look ridiculous.

Zack scratched the back of his neck and followed Cloud with his gaze, keeping a confident attitude despite the obvious signs of disinterest from Cloud. "The last time we spoke, you were so excited about the idea of having a cat that I couldn’t resist becoming one," he replied with a suggestive tone of voice.

In response to those words, Cloud blushed. He never imagined that Zack would take into account something that didn’t matter to him. It was only a passing whim that, like so many of his comments, Zack took advantage of to please him in the most absurd way possible. "Come in, go into the living room." Cloud ignored Zack’s courtesy completely and gestured toward him to come and take a seat.

Zack laughed gently and went into the room followed by Cloud. Zack put the bag with snacks on the coffee table and took out a salty fish-shaped cookie that he also handed to Cloud. Cloud looked at the plastic jar after having it in his hands. Then he looked up at Zack, who had a smile that made his hair stand on end.

"No... Zack, no." He shook his head repeatedly and left the snacks with the other things. The situation was embarrassing for Cloud. He sat on the sofa with one hand on his face and Zack followed him with outstretched arms. He positioned himself in front of Cloud with a very cheerful expression.

“What? Why not?” Zack pretended he didn’t know, something that made Cloud shut up.

_ As if you didn’t know me... _ Cloud did not enjoy imaginary situations very much, mainly because he wasn’t good at role-playing and it made him feel insecure and, at the same time, reticent.

"Come on, Cloud..." Zack knelt in front of him and took a small space between his legs. “Go along with me…”

Zack approached the jar of snacks and put it on Cloud’s lap while looking at him with supplication. To make matters worse, Zack rubbed his cheek on Cloud’s knee as if he was demanding his attention. He mewed timidly and Cloud tensed his own muscles. He tried to hide even more behind his hand, because the shame, both his and Zack’s, made him go as red as a beetroot. Zack continued insisting with the feline way when it did not find answer from Cloud.

"I'm not going to stop until I have my needs sated." He made a parenthesis in his interpretation.

“Zack... I said I wanted a cat, not you imitating one,” and despite the complaint, Cloud relented. With the jar in his hands, he opened it with a somewhat resigned gesture.

“And isn’t it funnier like this?” Zack made him reflect. “Come on, try to have fun it at the expense of my dignity.”

Zack was right in a way. After taking the trouble to make a fool of himself, the least Cloud could do was to try to see it differently.

Cloud took a couple of cookies from the jar and put them in Zack’s mouth, but they fell between his legs when Zack tried to catch them with his lips. He let out a random meow, wanting to hide a giggle; Cloud pressed his lips, trying the same. Slowly he brought another bite to his lips and Zack did manage to eat it this time. The next one was eaten by Cloud, also the next one, as he watched Zack making the most plaintive look. Cloud took another piece of snack to his mouth and Zack stopped him with a gentle swipe. He challenged him a second time, something that Zack responded in the same way with a meow. Cloud then, after having enjoyed humiliating him a bit, fed him on the last biscuit and closed the pot.

"Enough." Cloud set the jar aside and leaned back on the couch. He thought that everything would end there, however Zack was more eager to play and repeated the rub on his knee. He placed his arms on the sofa and meowed a couple of times, now looking for other attentions. He rubbed his cheek on Cloud's thigh and Cloud agreed to give him a couple of strokes on his head. However, it was not enough to supply Zack's demands.

"Oh, come on..." Cloud huffed as he gave Zack another caress with both hands on the back of his neck. “Do you really like to do this?”

Zack only replied with a smile. He gave a jump and let himself fall into the free space of the sofa; head and arms ended up in Cloud's lap. With some clumsiness, he imitated the purring of a cat and rubbed his cheek on the new surface. "I want more caresses," he asked in the middle of the purr and turned on his back.

Despite the heat Zack was giving him, Cloud tried to make one more effort, which led him to continue caressing his head and hair. Zack then caught his hand and placed it on his belly, something for which Cloud had to lean to his side. He began to give Zack more caresses and took the liberty to spread them along his chest. Zack closed his eyes and curled up with the greatest satisfaction; there was nothing else that better expressed his face in those moments. Cloud didn’t know how much he was interpreting under his cat's ears, but he had to admit that contemplating him so calmly made him appreciate the effort of giving into that game.

Little by little Cloud got used to giving him that kind of affection and Zack ended up letting out a soft moan. He shifted his position upside down and his arms embraced Cloud's lap as he rested his cheek on his thigh.

"I'm getting a little horny," Zack confessed with a honeyed tone.

But that didn’t stop Cloud neither those caresses on Zack’s back. What Cloud did was to remove the diadem that made him so ridiculous and then hinted, “So this was your plan from the beginning…”

Zack chuckled and opened one eye to observe Cloud from his position, "Not really," he admitted. “In fact, I didn’t think you would get that far.” He stuck out his tongue and Cloud responded with a soft blush. Somehow, knowing his own sometime unfriendly attitude, he exceeded Zack's expectations and that made him feel good. “But I admit that I really want it,” Zack said.

At that moment, Cloud stopped the caresses on Zack’s body and, without being abrupt, replaced his lap with a cushion for Zack. Then he occupied the space right next to Zack, who was soon surrounded by Cloud’s arm. He used his free one as a pillow and avoided looking directly into Zack’s eyes. "You only have to ask me when you need it," Cloud suggested in a whisper.

It had been quite a while since the last time. Cloud forgot that Zack had a much higher degree of  _ need _ , so he always intended to wait for the right moment, one that usually took a long time to arrive, or Zack should seek it. And Zack wasn’t one of those who pushed for it, so situations like this happened, in which the gaps in the relationship were again palpable.

Therefore, Cloud, without waiting for Zack to say anything, leaned even more on his body and pressed on Zack’s lips a soft and slow kiss that he would only stop to breathe. Caresses began to occur between them and, with them, the beginning of that expected and intimate moment.


End file.
